


Fireflies and Hideaways

by Ms_Peppersimp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp
Summary: Albus decides to take Scorpius to his secret hideaway and Scor is slightly apprehensive until they get there.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Random Scorbus Challenge





	Fireflies and Hideaways

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry into @pepperimps01 collection on Tumblr! My prompt was in the garden and "it reminded me of you". Love writing it :)

“Albus, it’s very dark and I am scared.”  
Al chuckles at this, and Scorpius jumps at another scratching sound in the nearby bushes.  
“We’re close, Scor, I promise.”  
This time, Scorpius scoffs as Albus nearly trips over a fallen branch.  
The two boys are walking to find “Albus’ secret hideaway” in the back gardens of the Burrow where the Malfoys and Potter/Wealeys are gathered for Christmas. It’s a new and slightly (very) odd tradition, but in the eyes of the Slytherins it means more time together which neither of them complain about.  
"Except right now", Scorpius thinks as he holds in a shreak when he sees a mysterious creature poke it’s head out of a hole.  
Al knows his friend is jittery about the darkness, and frankly, he’s putting on a brave face himself; but for some reason when the thought entered his mind of showing Scor his secret hideaway, he couldn’t get it out of his head. And what better time to show him than in the dead of night when no one else was awake or in the garden?  
“Al, I’m serious, this is starting to freak me out.” Scor reaches for his best mate’s hand that is already outstretched behind him for him to grab. They hold onto each other, once more opting not to talk about how they’ve started holding hands more often, even when they’re not scared.  
They’re boys, and it’s much easier to ignore this sort of thing.  
“Here!” Albus reluctantly releases Scorpius’ hand to pull out his wand.  
“Al?”  
“Yes?”  
“If my dilated pupils are adjusted correctly, I do believe this is a hedge.”  
“Your pupils are correct, Scor.”  
“Al?”  
“Yes, Scorpius?”  
“Is your secret hideaway a hedge?”  
Albus laughs at this, relishing in Scorpius’ company and what he’s about to reveal.  
“On the contrary, it’s inside of a hedge.”  
With the wave of his wand, Al splits the hedge into a doorway, revealing to Scorpius what’s so “amazing about this place”.  
It’s an enclosed area, covered by long branches belonging to a magnolia tree. The smell of the flowers fills but doesn’t overwhelm the space. The lights of fireflies twinkle around them, making Scorpius believe he’s taken a portkey to space. There’s a tiny pool of water in the center that makes the ceiling seem ten times taller. It’s like a private oasis, and suddenly Scor realizes why Al thinks this place is so amazing.  
“Wow.”  
Albus, having seen this hideaway about a million times, looks at his friend taking it in instead. His silver eyes flash with the fireflies and Al realizes that Scorpius has been the one thing this nearly perfect place has been missing.  
“I like to come here when the house gets overwhelming,” Albus forces himself to look away, and gestures for them both to sit by the pool.  
“I love it.” Scorpius looks at Al and for a moment he thinks he might say it to Albus too.  
But he doesn’t.  
“So, do you just relax when you’re in here?” Scor looks into the pool, avoiding his friend’s eyes.  
“That and think.”  
“Think?”  
Albus shoves him lightly, “don’t act so surprised.”  
“I’m not! I just… what do you think about?” Scorpius runs his fingers in the water and Al has a sudden fear they’re going to get cold.  
"You", Albus thinks.  
“School, family, existence.”  
“Existence?” Scor raises and eyebrow and turns back to his friend.  
“Why we’re here, what the meaning of life it, that sort of thing.”  
Scorpius contemplates Albus and the brunette can feel his cheeks warming.  
Scor turns to face Al completely, “so?”  
“So what?”  
“So why are we here and what is the meaning of life?” Scorpius smirks a bit and Al mirrors him.  
“That’s the thing, with all this thinking I do, I still haven’t figured it out yet.”  
They sit in silence for a moment staring comfortably at each other not realizing that the other does feel the same shift in the air.  
“Give me your best guess.” Scor whispers, not wanting to contaminate this moment with too many words.  
Albus breaks away from the stare to hide what’s written on his face, “My answer is awfully cheesy, Scor.”  
Scorpius’ heart flutters a bit at that, “If it’s anything like my answer, I’m sure I won’t mind, Al.”  
It’s almost like the fireflies knew before they did, slowly landing near the water so the whole oasis would sparkle, the light there to guide them to each other.  
But they both hesitate.  
They’re scared.  
But as Albus looks up at Scorpius, the boy who has been through it all with him, the boy who is looking at him like he can see his soul, he decides to be the brave one.  
“It reminded me of you.”  
Scor breaks out of his Albus daze to reply, “what?”  
“This place, the hideaway. It reminds me of you because it’s my safe space, and you, Scor, are my safe person.”  
Scorpius’ eyes dart around Al, trying to understand, “I’m safe?”  
Albus realizes that that probably sounded bad.  
“No no,” he says as he scoots closer to his best friend, “you’re not safe, you make me feel safe. You make me calm and happy and… so many other things. But you aren’t safe. You aren’t safe because I’m deathly afraid that I could lose you, that you’ll fall through my fingers…” Al trails off, just staring at his hands.  
When Scorpius finally understands what he means, he makes the next move.  
Taking Albus’ hand in his and kissing him square on the lips.  
It’s fast, and a little shocking for both of them, but the sincerity can’t be missed.  
When they pull away, Scorpius squeezes Al’s hand and whispers again, “you could never lose me, Albus. Because I love you far too much to ever leave.”  
Once their one word answer to the meaning of life is said, the entire atmosphere disappears in kisses, touches, and confessions.  
The fireflies dim their lights, taking their places in the branches for the night as the two boys drift off in space with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave comments and Kudos and go follow me on Tumblr @Ms-Peppersimp and @pepperimps01 too!


End file.
